onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 819
Chapter 819 is titled "Momonosuke, Heir of the Kozuki Family". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol 12: Future Country Baldimore Taroimo, Kitton, and Kitton’s grandfather read the news of the Straw Hats’ new bounties. Short Summary Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Raizo reveal their intentions to take back Wano Country from Kaido and its shogun with the minks' help, and ask the Straw Hats to help them. However, Luffy refuses and tells Momonosuke to speak for himself. Remembering how Kaido killed his father and mother, Momonosuke states his desire to take down Kaido and asks the Straw Hats for help. Luffy accepts his request, but wants to get Sanji back first. Meanwhile, the minks prepare to throw a party to celebrate the truce between Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. However, Jack and his crew return to Zou, with Jack intending to kill the elephant itself. Long Summary After the revelation of the fact that Kozuki Oden was a crew member of the late pirate king Gol D. Roger, it becomes clear to the Straw Hats that Kaido and the shogun of Wano Country are after Momonosuke and his guardians because they believe that Oden passed down the knowledge of Laugh Tale to the next generation. However, this is not the case as Oden did not wish to pass down the great burden. Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Raizo reveal their intentions to take back Wano Country and open the borders of the country. They disclose that they wish to kill Kaido and the shogun with the minks' help. Furthermore, they go on to acknowledge the power of Luffy and Law and request the Straw Hat Pirates to help them. However, Luffy blatantly refuses, to everyone's suprise. Then he proceeds to ask Momonosuke to speak for himself, as he is the heir to the daimyo and leader of the three samurai, even chastising him for crying. Remembering how Kaido killed his father and mother, Momonosuke states his desire to take down Kaido and asks the Straw Hats for help. Luffy accepts his request and forms an alliance with the minks and the samurai to take down the Yonko Kaido and the shogun. He promises Momonosuke that he will beat Kaido for him, but states that he wants to get Sanji back first as his strength can be of great help during the fight. Luffy finally decides to go to Whole Cake Island along with Pekoms in order to get Sanji back. The mink rulers seem worried at the thought of confronting a Yonko, but Luffy immediately reassures them by saying that it will be safe considering the fact that he will not be fighting Big Mom. Meanwhile, the minks prepare to throw a party to celebrate the truce between Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. Wanda, Pedro, and Carrot reminisce about the days when the two were friends. However, Jack and his crew return to Zou. Jack is greatly disappointed by the fact that he had to return to Zou, as his subordinates could not finish the task. His subordinates suggest ambushing the minks who survived the first attack. Jack quickly dismisses the idea, intending to kill the elephant itself. Quick References Chapter Notes *Some of the cyborgs on Karakuri Island are shown to be upgraded, giving a headpiece similar to Thousand Sunny's "mane" to a lion and arms similar to Franky's to a gorilla. *Momonosuke and his fellow samurai know nothing of the secret that Kaido and Doflamingo were after. *Oden left a will to open Wano Country to the world. *The reason for the samurais' journey was to gather allies who will help them fight Kaido and the shogun of Wano Country. *Momonosuke also lost his mother to Kaido. *Luffy and Law form an alliance with the samurais and the Mink Tribe in order to take down Kaido and the shogun of Wano Country. *Jack and his crew return to Zou. **Jack plans to kill Zunesha. Characters Arc Navigation it:Capitolo 819 ru:Глава 819